dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot
|kantitle = Doragon Bōru Zetto Kakarotto |developer = |publisher = Bandai Namco |designer = |engine = Unreal Engine 4 |series = |released = JPN'January 16, 2020 '''West'January 17, 2020 |genre = Action RPG |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = , , |media = |requirements = |input = }} |Doragon Bōru Zetto Kakarotto}} is a ''Dragon Ball'' video game developed by and published by Bandai Namco for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows via Steam which was released in January 17, 2020. It is an Action Role Playing Game that will cover Goku's story as the player takes him through different iconic events in the Dragon Ball Z story, ranging at least from the start of the Saiyan Saga to the end of the Majin Buu Saga. This game will also feature remixed excerpts of Shunsuke Kikuchi's soundtrack from the original Japanese broadcast of the Dragon Ball Z anime. The game will add to character backstories, not included in the original manga/anime.Bandai Namco's tweet on Toriyama's statementDRAGON BALL Z: KAKAROT WILL ADD TO CANON WITH NEW CHARACTER BACKSTORIES. IGN (June 26, 2019). It will also include original characters designed by Akira Toriyama himself. Gameplay The game is an RPG fighting game somewhat similar to Dragon Ball Xenoverse and it's sequel. The game is not considered open world with one massive sandbox but instead divided into individual hubs that will be locked until reaching a certain point in the story, only then will these areas be unlocked for exploration. These individual hubs are not small and the openness of these areas gives all the more reason to have flight as a mode of travel with both the verticality and area being impressive. Some areas are full of life and cities whilst others are more barren and devoid of life. There are several mini-games including fishing and baseball. One of the game modes is called Training Grounds and allows players to face other characters in order to unlock or improve Super Attacks. Cooking Additionally the game includes a Cooking mechanic to create meals that can permanently boost stats and/or grant temporary buffs. Player's can eat raw foods, cook food themselves, or seek out various Cooks. Regular cooks can only prepare one dish at a time, but Chi-Chi can cook full course meals though at the start of the game she can only cook single dishes. Full Course Meals become available during the Intermission after the Saiyan Saga, during which Chi-Chi wants to make Gohan a full course meal after his release from the hospital though she misplaced the recipe and Gohan volunteers to get it from the Kooky Cook in a small village near Goku's House who had given the recipe to Chi-Chi as thanks for repeatedly saving the cook from wolves during her trips to the grocer in Orange City. Gohan gets the recipe and receives the meals required to make the recipe, as Full Course Meals use single meals as ingredients. More Full Course Meals can be acquired through talking to NPCs. Campfires allow the player's party to cook fish catch or the meat of animals that have been caught through hunting though these are eaten as soon as they are made while single meals and raw ingredients can be carried and eaten on the go. Eating meals or raw ingredients triggers an auto-save making it a convenient method for trigger auto-saves. Animals can be hunted for their meat and fish can be caught through fishing. Other ingredients can be collected such as Apples from trees or River Shrimp by river banks. Some ingredients can only be purchased from Grocers which sell a variety of ingredients. While on Namek, the player loses access to the normal Cooks and grocers of Earth. At times the player will have access to fishing holes and campfires to cook meat and fish. Additionally they can eat any dishes and raw food they acquired previously on Earth before leaving. However during Evil Emperor Frieza Episode 3: "Hunt for the Dragon Balls", as Gohan is about to leave in search of the Dragon Ball left near the village Vegeta attacked, Bulma remembers she left a Capsule Corp. Cooking Machine and a Resource Machine in the cave where their Capsule House is located and that he's free to use them (however she neglected to mention the Resource Machine acts as a Food Shop thus Zeni is required thus it serves the same purpose as Grocers). The Cooking Machine can only make single dishes and the Resource Machine's food shop has the same selection as Grocers did on Earth while preparing to go to Namek. Fishing & Hunting At the start of the game, after Gohan mentions that they lack rods to fish with when Goku decides to show Gohan how to fish. However Goku wishes to teach Gohan the Tail method of fishing he used as a child by using an artificial tail Bulma created for Goku due to his natural tail being removed by Kami. Bait can be used before fishing to grant benefits such as increasing the number of fish or causing rare gold fish to appear depending upon the bait used. While fishing, the player wiggles the lure (Tail or fishing lure if using a rod) to attract the fish. After getting a bite, the player must press the correct button (the button is random every time) when the meters arrow is in the red part to reel in the fish. The fish jumps out of the water and the player must perform a quick time button press (again the button is random) to attack the fish causing it to fall to the dock after which the player is rewarded with items acquired from the fish. In addition to ingredients fish may also drop items that can be sold to traders or grocers for Zeni. Though characters can swim underwater, they can on pick up small fish and fish eggs as the fish caught fishing are giant sized like ones that Goku is often seen catching in the main series. Gohan can tail fish after receiving his Demon Marked Turtle School Uniform and sword though the origin of the tail he uses is left unexplained as Goku retains his upon returning to Earth after being revived. Piccolo uses an ordinary Fishing Rod to fish with though it is used practically in the same manner as the tails used by Goku and Gohan in terms of game mechanics. Fishing Spots are marked on the area Map when found or all available Fishing Spots in the area can be unlocked by purchasing Fishing Spot info from Guides. Hunting is a land based animals is relatively easy as the player only has to catch them to acquire their meat and items like horns. This is easy as characters can dash to catch fleeing prey and can hit them with ki blasts to stun them. Deer, Gazelle, and Wolves can be caught in this manner. Pterosaurs can be hunted by shooting them with a ki blast. Dinosaurs can be hunted by hitting them with ki blasts as well though they become enraged and require more blasts to take down as Pterosaurs only require one hit. During his wildness training, Gohan encounters Yajirobe who teaches him the basics of hunting animals. Near the end of his wildness training Gohan hunts a Dinosaur which acts as the dinosaur hunting tutorial. Dinosaur Habitats are marked on the Area Map and are highlighted by Ki Sense as are Pterosaurs. Z-Encyclopedia The Z-Encyclopedia is a book that contains various entries on the story, characters, enemies, animals, vehicles, items, character relationship charts, locations, terms, cards, videos, and BGM. These entries provide information on the world of Dragon Ball and collecting a certain number of entries unlocks various rewards. Additionally Story Entries feature notes that give further information or mention filler material related to the Story entry. The Z-Encyclopedia even tells how to unlock missing portions and had a bookmark feature allowing the player to easily recheck the unlock requirements. Some entries even have secret sections that must be unlocked separately. Some enemy entries can be added by defeating a certain number or completing a certain portion of the story. Fish and huntable Animals can be added by catching then while Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs can be unlocked by KOing them with Ki Blasts. Location entries can be unlocked by visiting certain areas or through interacting with certain people, for example helping Nam in a certain Sub Story can unlock the entry for the desert region he calls home. Videos tend to unlock through story progression and BGM unlock automatically after playing during certain points (cutscenes, battle, or visiting certain places). Turtle School Training Manual During his reunion with Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi, Goku and Krillin both note they haven't been training as much as they would like to which Master Roshi overhears. Master Roshi gives his students the Turtle School Training Manual to help them in their daily training. The manual contains various objectives such as collecting a certain amount of Z-Orbs, playing the game for a certain amount of time, and other activities. Completing them allows the player to receive various rewards. The Manual is accessible through its section in the Story portion of the Main Menu. Training Grounds Training Grounds are areas where characters can perform Mental Simulation Training to face off against mental images of various fighters to unlock Super Attacks. D-Medals are required as payment to perform Mental Simulation Training. Certain Super Attacks can only be unlocked through Training Grounds. D-Medals can be found by exploring various locations or received as rewards for unlocking a certain number Z-Encyclopedia entries. Soul Emblems Acquire Soul Emblems as you progress through the Story or Sub Quests in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Soul Emblems will activate different effects in the game by placing them on the the various Community Boards. Story The primary storyline of Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot follows the events of the Raditz Saga through to the end of the Kid Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z. There are also several new storylines: *"'''The Mystical Member of the Ginyu Force": Goku discovers the Battle Data on Bonyu in the Ginyu Force space pod he is using, after getting back to Earth he has the data put into the Capsule Corp. Training Room and fights the Virtual Fighting Data of Bonyu. *"A Competitive Party with Friends": A story set just after Goku returns from Yardrat. However, this sub-quest is only exclusive to the players who pre-ordering this game. Characters Other *Android 8 *Android 16 *Babidi *Bulma *Chi-Chi *Cynthia *Dabura *Farmer *Launch *Master Roshi *Nam *Supreme Kai *Videl *Yajirobe *Yuzukar *Female Researcher *Towa New *Alien (Frieza Force soldier) *Bonyu Bosses *Piccolo *Raditz *Gohan (Great Ape) *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Piccolo *Nappa *Vegeta (Base/Great Ape) *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base/Monster Form) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter and Jeice *Captain Ginyu and Jeice *Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) and Jeice *Frieza (Second Form/Third Form/Final Form/100% Full Power) *Mecha Frieza *Mysterious Youth (Super Saiyan) *Gohan and Piccolo *Vegeta (Simulated) *Bonyu *Android 19 *Android 20 *Android 18 *Mysterious Monster (Imperfect) *Android 17 *Cell (Semi-Perfect/Perfect) *Cell (Perfect) *Cell Jrs. *Cell (Super Perfect) *Goten (Super Saiyan) *Pui Pui *Yakon *Dabura *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base/Gotenks absorbed/Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu *Mira Enemies Locations East Ravine Area *Lucca Village *Olive Village Southeast Mountains Area *Goku's House *Keilin Village *Yamcha's Hideout *Satan City Southeast Islands Area *Kame House *Lacco Village Central Plains Area *Kodaiho Lands *Cell Games Arena *Jingron Village Continent Center Area *Gizard Wasteland *Blake Bog *Berl Village West Area *West City *Capsule Corporation *Gingertown *Majin Buu's House West Forest Area *Sacred Land of Korin *Korin Tower Summit Kami's Lookout Area *Kami's Lookout North Mountains Area *Darlinge Polynya *Bells Village Far Southern Islands Area *Papaya Town *World Tournament Arena Great West Desert Area *Aloe Outcrop *Babidi's Spaceship *Nam's Village King Kai's Planet Area *King Kai's Planet Planet Namek Area *Planet Namek *New Namek Land of the Kais Area *Land of the Kais Pre-Order Bonus and Editions The Collectors Edition *The game *Collectable Steelbook *Hardcover Art Book *An exclusive diorama figure *The Season Pass (including two story missions) (UK only) The Deluxe Edition *The game *The Season Pass (including two story missions) *+1 deluxe cooking item The Ultimate Edition *The game *The Season Pass (including two story missions) *A deluxe cooking item *Music compilation pack with 11 additional songs *Tao Pai Pai Pillar Pre-Ordering the game grants purchasers *The sub-quest "A Competitive Party With Friends" *Early access to Bonyu's training *Smiling Ultra Mega Roost cooking item that grants a permanent Melee ATK and HP stat boost The Season Pass *Includes two story missions *Steaming-Hot Grilled Fish cooking item Reception IGN awarded the game a 7 out of 10, citing "When Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot is at its best, it’s incredible. The big moments of each saga are brought to life impeccably with beautiful visuals and effects – but more than that, Kakarot also shows love to the smaller, more character driven moments that made fans fall in love with the anime in the first place. As a result, Kakarot is a wonderful way to revisit the story of Dragon Ball Z, whether you’re a fan or looking to jump in for the first time. However, while it’s backed by extremely solid combat, it also comes with major drawbacks like poorly implemented RPG mechanics, a general lack of polish, and some disappointingly shallow and repetitive sidequests." In Japan, the game sold 89,537 copies in its first week of releasehttps://www.gematsu.com/2020/01/famitsu-sales-1-13-19-1-19-20. This marks higher opening week sales than Dragon Ball FighterZ which sold 68,731 copies and is the highest opening week sales for a Dragon Ball game in Japan since 2008's Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. Trivia * Gallery References External Links *Official Japanese website *Bandai Namco website Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot it:Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot fr:Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot id:Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot ca:Bola de Drac Z: Kakarot Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball games